Scarclaw's Story
by Saven15
Summary: This is the story of Scarclaw. Born and raised in Fireclan. Her life isn't all it seems to be. She loves Fireclan, and wants to be the best warrior ever, and she only wishes the best for clan mates, but can she continue to live in the forest knowing the deadly truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

**This is my warrior cat's story. Just to make sure you know, the clan is at the bottom so you can know which cat is which. My cat, Scarclaw, is known as Oakkit in the beginning so you are not confused. Please leave review's! I want to know what you think! Please enjoy! *Winks and leaves* **

Prologue

Spottedpelt ran back to her den to get herbs. The yowls from the nursery getting fainter from the distance. Her apprentice Rockpaw, was taking care of Rockkit who had got brambles stuck in his fur.

"Ouch! That hurts" Rockkit whined.

"Your the one who wanted to play in the bramble bush." Rockpaw sneered through brambles and fur in her mouth. Spottedpelt grabbed the herbs she need and hurried back to the nursey. She pushed through the anxious cats that had crowded around the nursey.

"Will she be alright?" A tom asked as she passed.

"Yes she will Thornbelly." Spottedpelt mewed through clentched jaws. She squeezed into the nursey and padded over to Icetalon. She was panting. She had been kitting for just over an hour.

"The first kit is coming!" Wildflower meowed.

"Finally!" Icetalon snapped. Spottedpelt dropped the herbs and shooed Wildflower with her tail as she approached Icetalon. The first kit dropped out and Spottedpelt licked it rapidly til it started mewling then nodged it with her nose towards Icetalons belly to suckle.

Spottedpelt repeated this action three more times before Icetalon was finally finished kitting. "Three she-kits and a tom." She reported happily.

"They are beautiful." Wildflower whispered.

"Yes they are." Icetalon nodged the tom closer to her belly. "Can you send Bramblefang in please."

"Yes, I can." Spottedpelt exited the nursey and looked around the clearing. Bramblefang was pacing outside the warriors den with Redsky and Mossears. He noticed Spottedpelt the minute she started heading over.

"Is she alright? Can I see her? How are the kits?" Bramblefang sputtered.

"Go and see for yourself." Spottedpelt moved so he could head to the nursey. Right then Shadowstar appered from his den and beckoned Spottedpelt with his tail. She walked towards him.

"How is Icetalon?" Shadowstar asked as Spottedpelt sat down beside him and wrapped her tail over her paws.

"Fine. Three she-kits and a tom." Spottedpelt reported.

"Lovely. We are very lucky to have you Spottedpelt. With everything that has happened this leaf-bare, Fireclan needs a great medicine cat like you." Shadowstar meowed and gave her a quick lick behind the ear.

"Thank you Shadowstar." Spottedpelt nodded. "I should go see how Rockpaw is fairing with Rockkit." She twiched her whiskers.

"Kit's these day's huh." Shadowstar shook his head.

"I agree." Spottedpelt mewed and headed back to the medicine den.

Chapter one

"Come on!" Oakkit chuffed her littermates, Bramblekit's, ear. "We want to go outside the nursery!"

"Yeah! Come on. Icetalon won't let us leave without you!" Rainkit whined.

"But I want to sleep." Bramblekit rolled over and sat up.

"You can sleep later. Come on! Rockkit and Patchkit want to play!" Oakkit jumped in circles.

"We could get lost!" Bramblekit whimpered.

"Bramblekit is right. What do we do then?" Leopardkit scampered into their nest and hid behind a sleeping Icetalon.

"You won't get lost. It's not that big." Wildflower meowed as she squeezed through the entrance.

"Are you sure?" Leopardkit appeared on top of Icetalon who grunted under her weight.

"Yes I am sure. Now get off Icetalon. She is trying to sleep." Wildflower came over and picked Leopardkit up by the scruff and put her on the floor of the nursery. "Go now. Rockkit and Patchkit are out there waiting for you." She nudged Bramblekit out of the nest.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Oakkit jumped towards the entrance and waited for her littermates. "Do you think we will see our father?"

"I am sure you will. He should be back by now." Wildflower meowed after her. The four kits scampered out of the nursery and blinked rapidly til their eye's adjusted to the brightness.

"Wow." Oakkit looked around amazed. The clearing was so big. "Where do we start?" She breathed.

"Well you could start by finding us." Rockkit's voice scared her. Oakkit turned around to find Rockkit and Patchkit standing by the cave wall.

"What's back there?" Bramblekit asked.

"Oh, that's the dirt place." Patchkit replied. "Now come on. If we hurry, we might be able to see the apprentice's practicing battle moves!"

"Yeah!" Oakkit nudged Leopardkit. "Wouldn't that be cool!" Leopardkit nodded and bounded off after Rockkit and Patchkit who were already leading the way. Babypaw and Mosspaw were outside the apprentice den practicing their hunting crouch.

"That looks easy!" Rainkit boasted and tried to copy Babypaw and Mosspaw.

"Good job. But you have to hold your tail still." Rockkit announced and place his paw gently on Rainkit's tail to hold it still.

"Let me try!" Oakkit crouched down and held her tail as still as she could.

"Very good!" A deep voice praised her. Oakkit jumped up and turned around to see Shadowstar. "You will make a good warrior."

"I hope so. I hope they all do." Bramblefang appeared and sat down beside the clan leader.

"Bramblefang!" The four kits mewed and pounce at him. Oakkit licked her fathers ear.

"Alright everyone, that's enough." Bramblefang twitched his whiskers and rolled over. Oakkit fell off his back and landed with a thud. "You are all getting so big! You were only born yesterday!"

"No we weren't!" Leopardkit protested.

"We are two moons old!" Oakkit pounced on Bramblefang's tail.

"No, you can't be." Bramblefang shook his head. Shadowstar purred with amusement.

"We only have three more moon's before we are apprentice's!" Rainkit puffed out his chest to look bigger. Bramblefang knocked the little tom playfully.

"You will make fine apprentice's when the time comes young kit's." Shadowstar meowed.

"We will be better though." Rockkit crouched and stalked around. Patchkit nodded in agreement with her littermate.

"No you won't! We will be the best warrior's Fireclan has ever seen!" Bramblekit pounced on Rockkit even though the tom was much bigger than her.

"Yeah!" Oakkit jumped over to help her sister.

"Attack!" Rainkit yowled and charged over with Leopardkit on his heels. Patchkit pounced and baited at the younger kits.

"Shadowstar!" A yowl came from the entrance to the camp. Everyone looked up at the cat entering the camp.

"What is it Sandpool?" Shadowstar asked the she-cat.

"It's rouges! Ashstorm is holding them – " Sandpool started but was cut off by the sound of another cat bursting through the entrance tunnel. It was the deputy Ashstorm.

"I tried to hold them off as long as I could but they were to much." He huffed. "They are coming right now!"

"Bramblefang, Sandpool find some warrior's to protect the elders and queens."

"Yes Shadowstar." Bramblefang nodded and rushed to the warrior's den with Sandpool at his heels. Oakkit and the other kits had stopped playing and were looking at all the warrior's.

"Ashstorm, get these kit's back to the nursery." Shadowstar ordered.

"Oakkit! Bramblekit! Leopardkit! Rainkit!" Icetalon yowled, her voice shaking with fear.

"Rockkit! Patchkit!" Wildflower was next to Icetalon just as worried as her.

"Let's go kit's." Ashstorm nodged Oakkit towards the nursery.

"No! I want to fight as well!" Oakkit protested.

"I am sure you do but your still just a kit." Ashstorm nudged Oakkit again. "Don't make me pick you up by your scruff."

"I would like to see you try." Oakkit ran off towards the nursery. _I am just as strong as any other cat in Fireclan! _She thought to herself. As all the queens and kits were safely in the nursery two warrior's sat out front.

Oakkit could hear hisses and growls from inside. "I wonder if we are winning." She whispered to Rockkit.

"Of course we are mouse-brain!" Rockkit whispered back "Why wouldn't we be? We are the best Clan in the whole world!"

"I wanna go see!" Oakkit meowed.

"No you don't! You are staying here young lady!" Icetalon hissed.

"Watch me!" With that Oakkit ran as fast as she could through the nursery.

"Oakkit!" Icetalon yowled but it was to late. Oakkit had made it outside the nursery and was in the middle of the fight.

"Eeep!" Oakkit dodged as a big warrior was flung to the ground. She backed away and into a another cat.

"Hey!" The orange tom spun around and glared at her. "Well look here boy's. Seems they sent us a kit as a snack." Oakkit shrunk back but then stood up as tall as she could.

"I am here to fight you! Your in Fireclan camp and your not supposed to be!" She hissed and bared her teeth.

"I would like to see you try." The tom sneered. Oakkit got into the crouch she was practicing earlier. The tom's whiskers twitched with amusement. "I am so scared!"

"Oakkit!" Icetalon's voice filled the clearing. Oakkit looked back at the nursery and the next thing she knew, she was flying through the air.

"Icetalon!" Oakkit screeched and landed with a thud on her side.

"Oakkit! Oakkit can you hear me?" Rockpaw nudged the kits body.

"Rock – Rockpaw?" Oakkit rasped. She tried to look up at the apprentice medicine cat but she was gone. Oakkit tried to get up but a paw held her down.

"Your not going to run are you?" The tom that she ran into earlier was looking down at her. "That cut on your nose would make a nice battle wound but I don't think I am going to let you live."

"Well you arn't going to kill her either!" Oakkit heard Bramblefang hiss then the paw that was holding her down was gone. Oakkit couldn't keep her eye's open any longer. She let herself drift into a nice sleep.

**So? What did y'all think? Poor little Oakkit :( How, do you ask, that I can do that to myself? Well tis not hard. It's all part of the story line my dear warrior's. Just wait and see. The clan is below so feel free to look. I will see you later! *Purrs like a cat and slips out the open window* **

**Fireclan **

Leader – **Shadowstar** – Black tom with amber eye's

Deputy – **Ashstorm** – Grey tom with various white spots

**Apprentice -** **Babypaw**

Medicine cat – **Spottedpelt** – White she- cat with golden spots

**Apprentice** – **Rockpaw**

Warriors 

**Thornbelly** – Dark brown-and-golden tom with thorn sharp claws

**Redsky** – Ginger tom with dark ginger chest

**Mossears** – Dark blue she-cat with white ears

**Sandpool** – Sandy brown she cat

**Bramblefang** – Bramble coloured tom with golden underbelly (Oakkit's Father)

**Flamefire **– Ginger tom

**Tanglefur** – Golden she-cat with long tangled fur

**Hawkheart** – Bracken coloured tom

**Tigerpelt** – Ginger she-cat with darker stripes

**Apprentice – Mosspaw **

**Brightmask** – Pale white she-cat with brown around her eye's

**Wildtail** – Grey tom with a fuzzy tail

**Flamefur **- Flame orange she-cat with piercing yellow eye's

**Emberfang** –Mottled brown tom

Apprentice's 

**Babypaw** – Black-and-white she-cat with sharp teeth

**Rockpaw** – Brown she-cat

**Mosspaw** – Dark blue tom with moss stained claws

Queens

**Wildflower** – Calico she- cat (Mother to Rockkit and Patchkit)

**Icetalon** – Brown she-cat with darker spots (Mother to Oakrkit, Bramblekit, Leopardkit and Rainkit)

**Silverflame **– Sliver she-cat

**Ashpetal** – Mottled brown she-cat (Oldest Queen)

Elder's 

**Rosebriar **– White she-cat with rose coloured spots around her muzzle

**Ambershine **– Ginger she-cat with a shiny coat

**Bumblejaw **– Golden tom with a black jaw


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**So this is Chapter two! I forgot to post the other clans and stuff but we haven't met them yet, so I will make the other clan lists two. And I will post the loners and Kittypet's and stuff down below. So thanks for reading! Enjoy! *Smiles and disappears like the cheshire cat***

* * *

Chapter two

Oakkit awoke in the medicine cat den. She slowly sat up in the moss nest and looked around. There wasn't a cat in sight. _How long have I been out? _She thought to herself.

"Finally. I thought you wouldn't ever wake up." Spottedpelt emerged from the lichen that was covering up her den.

"How long have I been out?" Oakkit stretched and stepped out of the nest.

"Almost a whole day. You were sleeping like a rock." Spottedpelt leaned down and took a long look at Oakkit's face.

"What is it?" Oakkit leaned her head to the side.

"Your nose looks fine now. But that scar will be permanent." She mewed. "Does it hurt when I do this?" She swatted Oakkit's nose lightly.

"No. Just tickles." Oakkit licked her paw and swiped it across her nose to clean it. Just then both she-cats heard Shadowstar yowl from outside. "What's going on?"

"I don't know. Let's go see." Spottedpelt lead Oakkit outside and sat down at the edge of the crowd of cats.

"Today Fireclan shall name to new apprentices." Shadowstar meowed from the top of ledge over his den before he jumped down and stood before Rockkit. Oakkit had forgotten that Rockkit and Patchkit where 3 moons older than her and her littermates. "Rockkit, until you earn your full warrior name, you shall be known as Rockpaw. Thronbelly, you have been a good mentor in the past and I hope you will pass on everything you know to Rockpaw." Shadowstar stepped aside to let Thronbelly touch noses with Rockpaw.

"Patchkit. Until you earn your full warrior name you shall be known as Patchpaw. Sandpool, you are a strong and noble warrior. I hope you teach Patchpaw everything I taught you." As Shadowstar finished Sandpool came and touched noses with Patchpaw.

"Rockpaw! Patchpaw!" The clan meowed the two new apprentices names into the sky. Oakkit could see Wildflower looking at her kits with pride in her eye's.

"That will be you soon." Spottedpelt's breath was hot on her ear.

"Spottedpelt." Oakkit looked up at her

"Yes?" Spottedpelt returned her gaze.

"Where is the other Rockpaw?" Oakkit asked. "Won't that get confusing?" It took Spottedpelt a minute to reply. She seemed to be staring up at the sky.

"She died protecting you from the rouges." Spottedpelt mewed quietly. Oakkit was taken aback.

"But she – she" Oakkit tried to speak but was lost to grief.

"It's okay. She wanted to go that way, protecting her clan." Spottedpelt wrapped her tail around the young kit. "She is with Starclan now."

"I didn't get to say good-bye or even thank you." Oakkit leaned against the medicine cat.

"She knows how grateful you are Oakkit." Spottedpelt gave her a nudge "Why don't you go congratulate your old den mates?"

"Good idea! I can show them my scar too!" Oakkit jumped up and ran off to show Rockpaw and Patchpaw her scar.

"Congratulations! Just wait til we become apprentices!" Leopardkit was bouncing around the two new apprentices.

"Hey! Congratulations Rockpaw and Patchpaw!" Oakkit stopped in front of them.

"Oakkit!" Her littermates screeched and pounced on her.

"I didn't think you would ever come out of the medicine den." Rockpaw meowed

"See my scar! I got it protecting the clan!" Oakkit boasted.

"More like trying to kill yourself. You could have got killed!" Bramblekit chuffed Oakkit's ear.

"Yeah! Icetalon was really worried about you!" Leopardkit mewed.

"Not to mention Bramblefang! He almost died saving you!" Rainkit glared at Oakkit. Oakkit lowered her head and looked at the ground.

"I didn't know. I didn't think I would cause so much trouble." She meowed embarrassed.

"Oakkit?" The voice of Icetalon meowed. Oakkit looked up and spotted her mother walking towards her, Bramblefang at her side.

"I didn't think we would see you out here." Bramblefang leaned down and licked Oakkit between the ears. "We are so glad you are okay."

"Oh my! Look at that scar! Does it hurt?" Icetalon began to groom her. Oakkit ducked away as the two apprentices started to snicker.

"It's cool isn't it! Maybe you should call me Scarkit instead!" Oakkit bounced around.

"It is not cool! You shouldn't have gotten that scar! If only you had listened." Icetalon flicked her tail annoyed.

"Calm down." Bramblefang placed his tail over Icetalons back "I think being named Scarkit would be an honor." He purred amused.

"It would! It would be great! And when I am a warrior I would get more scars defending my clan." Oakkit looked up at Bramblefang "And when I am an elder I can tell all the kits about how I got my scars!"

"Well that's if you live that long!" Bamblekit rolled her eye's.

"You might get yourself killed before that." Rainkit pawed at Oakkit's tail.

"Hush now! Don't say that." Icetalon chuffed Bramblekit and Rainkit.

"I am just glad she is okay. Can Oakkit even change her name?" Leopardkit asked.

"If she wants to, I will gladly ask Shadowstar myself." Bramblefang purred.

"Ask me what?" Shadowstar strolled over and sat down beside Bramblefang. "Well look here. Oakkit, that's a very impressive scar you have."

"I know! I am not even an apprentice yet!" Oakkit meowed

"So what was it that you wanted to ask me Bramblefang?" Shadowstar asked

"Why don't you ask him Oakkit?" Bramblefang nudged her. Shadowstar looked interested.

"Uh, Shadowstar. I uh, wanted to know if I could change my name." Oakkit stammered.

"Well depends. Icetalon, is that alright with you?" Shadowstar looked over at Icetalon. Icetalon looked at Oakkit who was shaking with excitement.

"Well I guess so. She probably won't stop talking about that scar." Icetalon shook her head.

"I bet I know what you want your new name to be." Shadowstar flicked his tail amused.

"Really!" Oakkit jumped up and down.

Shadowstar nodded and padded her nose lightly with his paw, "Scarkit. Am I right?"

"Wow! You are smart!" Oakkit mewed. "So can I change my name? Please? Please? Please?"

"Well, Icetalon said you could so, yes you can." Shadowstar meowed and leap onto the ledge. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey come and gather around." As cats appeared around the clearing they looked around confused. The elders where mumbling to each other.

"We could hardly get down here the first time! How do they expect us to get down here a second time?" Bumblejaw whispered to Ambershine.

"Shush. You used to always love hearing the leaders talk." Ambershine flicked his nose.

"What's this all about?" Rosebrair rasped.

"I got a very special request from a cat today." Shadowstar started. Cat's murmured around them. "Come here Oakkit." He beckoned with his tail. Oakkit felt as if her paws were frozen to the ground. Bramblefang nudged her forward. The other cats looked at her, and murmured some more.

"Oakkit has asked me herself if she could change her name." Shadowstar meowed.

"Why would she want her name changed?" Tanglefur meowed from the back of the crowd.

"Why don't you tell them Oakkit?" Shadowstar jumped down and sat beside Ashstorm. Oakkit took a minute to nod and turned to look at her clan. The clan looked around at each other as they all noticed the scar on Oakkit's nose.

"I want to change my name because I don't think Oakkit suits me very well anymore." Oakkit meowed as loud as she could so everyone could hear her.

"But your brown like an oak tree. What could you possibly want your new name to be?" Brightmask mewed her question

"I think I know." Mossears purred.

"Don't we all?" Redsky ears flicked. The cats purred with amusement.

"Oakkit, we all know how enthusiastic you are about becoming a warrior." Shadowstar called the attention back to him "You even risked your life the other day before you were ready. Even though I should be punishing you," There were calls of agreement, "I am not. From this day on you shall be known as Scarkit." The clan called out her new name. Scarkit shook with exciment. Now she would be the best warrior in Fireclan and have a cool name.

* * *

A moon ad passed and Scarkit was playing outside with her littermates when a commotion outside the camp startled them. Tigerpelt and Mosspaw came into camp, followed by cats Scarkit had never seen before and Hawkheart.

"What's going on?" Tanglefur asked.

"Who are these cats?" Ashstorm appeared from inside the warrior's den. Tigerpelt walked over to Ashstorm and whispered something into his ear. Ashstorm nodded and ran off to Shadowstar's den. Shadowstar appeared and walk calmly towards the strange cats.

"Hello. Welcome to Fireclan camp. May I ask who you are?" Shadowstar welcomed them and sat down.

"I am Shrimp and these are my kits." The older she-cat answered.

"I am leader of Fireclan, Shadowstar. Why are you on Fireclan territory?"

"We have no where to go. We are barely alive. I was only looking for somewhere to raise my kits." Shrimp repiled. The fear scent coming of her and her kits was all Scarkit could smell.

"No need to be scared dear. You don't smell of another clan or of kittypet. Are you a loner?"

"I was living around Twoleg nests but never with Twoleg's. I left when I realized I was having kits."

"Shadowstar. May I talk to you please?" Spottedpelt meowed from the medicine den.

"Is it important Spottedpelt?" Shadowstar called back. Spottedpelt just nodded. Shadowstar apologized for the interruption and headed for the medicine den. Scarkit was curious about what Spottedpelt needed to talk about.

"What do you think Spottedpelt needs to talk about?" Bramblekit asked. Leopardkit and Rainkit shrugged.

"I want to know more about the Twoleg place." Leopardkit meowed.

"No you don't. Now get back here." Icetalon meowed from the nursery.

"But Icetalon! We are only talking." Rainkit whined.

"Now." Icetalon's voice was serious. Scarkit and her littermates hung their heads and walked back to the nursery. They sat out front so they could still listen. They loners fear scent was strong but it subsided a bit. Shadowstar reappeared and walked back over the loners.

"I would like to offer you a chance to live here in Fireclan with us." He sat down and wrapped his tail neatly around his paws.

"Could we Shrimp?" The white tom with bracken coloured ears, tail and patch on his head asked.

"Shh Snowball." Shrimp flicked him with her tail.

"This is only a one time offer. I wouldn't want to send you back in the forest in your condition."

"How do you know we can trust them?!" Tigerpelt interrupted.

"Because I got a message from Starclan." Spottedpelt meowed from the front of medicine den. The clan murmured to each other and looked back at Shadowstar.

"I trust Spottedpelt. If she says Starclan gave her a message about these cats I believe her. So what is your choice Shrimp?" Shadowstar looked back a Shrimp.

"It would be my honor to join Fireclan." Shrimp nodded.

"I am glad. Well then can you please tell me your names?"

"This is Boots." Shrimp nouged a orange she-cat with darker stripes and a white chest and paws."Greet the nice tom Boots."

"Uh, hi." Boots whispered looking at the ground. Her fear scent was stronger than her littermates and Scarkit felt sorry for her.

"This is Puss." Shrimp nudged the other she-cat. She looked like her sister Boots just without the white chest and paws and her stripes were a bit darker. She looked almost like a tiger.

"Hi Shadowstar. It's nice to meet you." Puss walked closer and nodded politely.

"And these two are Baby Shrimp and Snowball." Shrimp nudged forward the tom that looked like her and Snowball.

"Hello." Snowball nodded. Baby Shrimp nodded as well but said nothing.

"Alright. Seeing as the whole clan is here already no need to waste time. Shrimp please come forward with your kits." Shadowstar ordered. Shrimp looked at her kits and walked forward with them beside her. "From this day forward Shrimp, you shall be known as Stripetail." He placed his muzzle on top of her head and she gave his shoulder a lick.

Shadowstar moved over to Boots. "Until you earn your full warrior name, Boots, you shall be known as Quietpaw." Shadowstar looked around for a mentor. "Redsky, you are as strong and noble as your father was, please pass on your skills to Quietpaw." Redsky nodded, walked up and touched noses with Quietpaw.

Shadowstar walked before Puss. "Until you earn your full warrior name, Puss, you shall be known as Tigerpaw." Shadowstar looked around again. "Tanglefur, you are ready for an apprentice. Your knowledgeable and understand the warrior code, pass these down to Tigerpaw please." Tanglefur nodded and touched noses with Tigerpaw.

Scarkit was envious of these new comers. She couldn't wait to become an apprentice. _I will be the greatest apprentice any cat has ever seen! _She thought to herself.

"Until you earn your full warrior name, Snowball, you shall be known as Icepaw. Flamefire, your noble and kind-heart. You have been a great mentor in the past, I hope you can handle this young tom." Shadowstar meowed. Flamefire touched noses with Icepaw.

Shadowstar moved over to Baby Shrimp at last. "Baby Shrimp, until you earn your full warrior name you will be known as Dustpaw. Mossears, you have had many apprentices in the past and they have all become great warriors. I hope you still have it in you."

"You bet your tail I do." Mossears replied and touched noses with Dustpaw. The clan called out the names of their new clan members. The mentors showed their new apprentices around camp. Spottedpelt had come over and was talking to Stripetail. Scarkit looked around and noticed that her littermates and Icetalon had gone back into the nursey. She wanted to meet these new cats. She walked over to Spottedpelt and Stripetail.

"Hello Stripetail. I am Scarkit, it is very nice to meet you." Scarkit meowed and looked up the two she-cats.

"Why hello there. I bet I know why your called Scarkit." Stripetail purred. "You must be at least 5 moons old."

"No actually she is only 4 moons." Spottedpelt meowed and brushed Scarkit's back with her tail.

"Spottedpelt, what did Starclan say about our new clan mates?" Scarkit mewed quietly.

"Would Starclan be the cat's that sent me here?" Stripetail meowed.

"Starclan talked to you? Then they were right!" Spottedpelt jumped up.

"Isn't Starclan always right?" Scarkit asked. She looked from Spottedpelt to Stripetail. _The message must have been really important if Spottedpelt is this excited._ She thought to herself.

"Yes little kit, Starclan is always right. They just told me that Stripetail and her kits would come today. Stripetail is going to become my apprentice." Spottedpelt explained.

"Scarkit! There you are!" Icetalon meowed angrily.

"Sorry Icetalon. I just wanted to meet our new clan mates." Scarkit mewed.

"Well you can later, it's time to go back to the nursey and rest." Icetalon nudged her towards the nursery. "Welcome to Fireclan Stripetail. It is a pleasure to have you." Icetalon nodded respectfully to Stripetail.

"Thank you. You have a very beautiful kit." Stripetail meowed back.

"You should see the other three." Icetalon purred.

"The must be a handful, just like mine." Stripetail flicked her tail happily.

"Always causing trouble." Icetalon replied and guided Scarkit back to the nursery. They squeezed through the entrance and curled into their nest. Silverflame and Ashpetal were clearing out Wildflowers old nest. Since Rockkit and Patchkit had become 'paws, Wildflower had moved back into the warrior's den. Ashpetal was the oldest queen in Fireclan. She had given up her warrior duty's to become a full-time queen. Sliverflame was a warrior but she spent all her time in the nursery that everyone called her a full-time queen as well.

"I am going to miss it when all the kits are gone." Sliverflame meowed.

"I will to. But there will be more, there always is." Ashpetal purred.

"We are still here." Leopardkit mewed from the nest.

"Yeah, we can keep you company!" Rainkit hopped out of the nest and gave Ashpetal and Sliverflame a lick. Both queens purred.

"Thank you dear, but I think you should get some sleep first." Ashpetal guided Rainkit with her tail back to the nest. "After you can keep us company."

"Thank you Ashpetal." Icetalon purred and wrapped her tail around Scarkit and her littermates. Scarkit purred and cuddled closer to her mothers belly.

"I will miss your warmth when I become an apprentice Icetalon."She thought out loud.

* * *

**A/N**

**So look at that! Not only does Fireclan have six new apprentices within a moon of each other but also a new Medicine Cat apprentice! I don't know if she would have her full medicine cat name or not yet so I just gave it to her :P **

**Anyways! Thanks for reading! Please Review and have a great day (Or night, or afternoon! What ever time it is where you may live) The loners/kittypets/rouges are down below! Bye! *Fades into the random fog***

**Cat's outside of cats**

**Sun**** - **_Orange tabby tom _

**Midnight** - _Completely black she-cat _

**Mud** - _Plain b__rown tom_

**JJ **- _Long haired golden she-cat (Mother to Jase and Ben) _

**Jase **- _Mottled brown tom _

**Ben **- _Long haired g__olden tom with tangled fur _

**Brownie **- _Brown she-cat that resembles Sliverflame (Mother to Mason)_

**Mason **- _Mottled brown tom _

**Brownpelt **- _Brown she-cat, former clan cat (Clan unknown, Mother to Brownie and Mud)_

**Mudpuddle**_ - __Brown tom with darker brown spots_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a long awaited update. Sorry for it taking so long! I have been so busy! I am trying to keep up with everything! The other Clans are down below! So here you go Chapter three!  
**

**Chapter three**  
It was leaf-fall and the past three moons were very eventful and filled with grief. Babypaw and Mosspaw were given there warrior names. They were now Babyfang and Mossclaw. Shadowstar had died in a battle against Waterclan along with Spottedpelt. Emberfang's two son's, Tangletalon and Bramblepelt, were brought to Fireclan. Ashpetal had died kitting and Ashstorm became Ashstar.  
"Scarpaw! Bramblepaw! Leopardpaw! Rainpaw!" The clan called out. Scarpaw was jumping with joy. Scarpaw was given Babyfang as a mentor.  
"What do we get to do first Babyfang?" Scarpaw asked running in circles around Babyfang.  
"Firstly, stop running." Babyfang put her paw out to stop Scarpaw. "Secondly, we are going to clean out the elders den."  
"Really! But - " Scarpaw went to complain but Babyfang stopped her.  
"It will teach you patience. Now let's go. I had to do the same thing." Babyfang meowed over her shoulder as she headed for the elder's den. Scarpaw sighed and ran to catch up. Wildtail and Hawkheart had moved to the elders den after the battle with Waterclan. Before that had happened Ambershine had past.  
"Congratulation's Scarpaw. You must be very happy to be a 'paw now." Bumblejaw rasped.  
"Yes! I am!" Scarpaw walked over to Bumblejaw's nest. "I am here to clean out your nests."  
"That's alright. Mine is fine." Bumblejaw coughed out.  
"Are you alright Bumblejaw? You should see Stripetail about that cough of yours." Babyfang meowed from by Rosebrair's nest.  
"I have told him that moons ago. He is just to stubborn." Rosebrair meowed. "He is trying to look tough in front of the new elders."  
"Am not. I may be old but I can beat those two in a heartbeat." Bumblejaw croaked. Scarpaw purred with amusement. Bumblejaw had been her favorite cat since she could walk to the elders den. He was full of great story's and always had a air about him that made her happy.  
"I bet you could Bumblejaw. You were always a tough cat!" Scarpaw called from Hawkheart's nest.  
"Not as tough as me." Wildtail mewed sitting beside Rosebrair. He had been blinded when a Waterclan cat had clawed as his face. The two toms started arguing as to who was tougher. Scarpaw had to agree with Bumblejaw though, Bumblejaw told her that he had gotten his warrior name when he scared off a badger all by himself when he was an apprentice.  
O.o.O  
"Today was the greatest day ever!" Leopardpaw boasted well sharing tongues with Rainpaw.  
"Yeah it was! Mossclaw, Tigerpelt and Brightmask thought us how to climb trees!" Rainfur meowed.  
"Wait until you learn how to hunt!" Icepaw meowed.  
"And battle moves!" Tigerpaw added. Rockpaw, Patchpaw, Icepaw, Quietpaw, Tigerpaw and Dustpaw already had three moons of training done. Scarpaw hadn't even begone training yet. All she did was learn how to be patience.  
"I am sure we will learn everything we need to know soon." Bramblepaw said through a bite of mouse. Scarpaw was so tried she finished off her mouse quickly and headed for her nest. It was her first night without Icetalon to keep her warm. Scarpaw curled into her nest and closed her eyes.  
"Wake up Scarpaw. Time to train." Babyfang's voice interrupted Scarpaw's dream.  
"Coming." Scarpaw yawned and sat up to stretch. She padded out of the apprentice den and headed for the fresh-kill pile. The sun was just peeking up of the cave walls.  
"Hurry up. Flamefur and Bramblepaw are waiting." Babyfang called from the entrance of the camp. Scarpaw grabbed a small mouse and scarfed it down, licking her lips as she headed for the entrance. She slid underneath and headed to where Flamefur, Babyfang and Bramblepaw were waiting.  
"I was thinking we could do some hunting. See how well these young apprentice's stalk." Flamefur meowed to Babyfang.  
"And in the process show Scarpaw around. I didn't get the chance yesterday." Babyfang mewed. Flamefur nodded and they headed off. The group of she-cats walked They reached a pine tree that lead into a open valley in the forest.  
"This is the training valley." Bramblepaw meowed, "Hey look! There's Rockpaw!" she purred looking into the training valley.  
"Stop mooning over him and let's get going! I want to see the whole territory!" Scarpaw nudged her sister.  
"Okay, okay!" Bramblepaw nudged her back before taking one last look at Rockpaw and leaving. They continued on their way through the forest before coming to a rock face. Scarpaw looked up surprised. The rock face was huge.  
"This is the border that keeps those Airclan cats out. One wrong move going up or down and a cat could be seriously injured or killed. So I don't ever want to hear about you going up there alone!" Babyfang hissed the last part.  
"Yes Babyfang." Scarpaw nodded and looked back up at the rock face. "I wouldn't want to be the first that figured that out." She murmured to Bramblepaw.  
"Yeah." Bramblepaw shook her fur at the thought. They padded on, then they came upon a clearing, down below Scarpaw could see clearly across the opening to the other side. The forest started again on the other side, the rock face continued on to the other side as well, and on one side there was a river.  
"You know the cliff leads to Airclan. The forest on the other side leads to Earthclan and that River is the border to Waterclan." Flamefur meowed. "This is where the gathering's take place. Each tree stomp in the middle is for one of the four leaders." She flicked her tail towards the four tree stomps in the middle of the clearing.  
"Wow. One day one of us might be sitting up there on Fireclans stomp!" Scarpaw bounced on her paws at the thought of sitting on the tree stomp.  
"Maybe. If that's what Starclan wishes for us." Babyfang nodded. "We are almost done. Then we can go train."  
"Yes! Training!" Scarpaw jumped up and race away.  
"Wait up!" Bramblepaw called from behind her. Scarpaw looked behind her to see Babyfang, Flamefur and Bramblepaw hot on her tail. She came to stop as she heard the river. She look at the rushing water, it sparkled as the sun shone in the sky.  
"You should know by now that this is the border between Waterclan and Fireclan." Babyfang meowed after taking a few deep breaths.  
Scarpaw nodded; "Those swimming flea-bags better stay on that side of the river! Or I will shred them!" The other she-cats ear's twitched with amusement.  
"That's right!" Bramblepaw jumped up and pretended to swat at an invisible Waterclan warrior. The she-cats headed back towards the camp but took a detour around the cave.  
"Where are we going?" Scarpaw looked up at her mentor.  
"What do you smell?" Babyfang asked keeping her eye's peeled for something. Scarpaw stopped for a second and sniffed the air, only smelling the forest she open her mouth and drew in the scents over her scent glands. Something smelled familiar. Her eye's widened as she remembered.  
"It smells like those cat's that attacked cat when I was a kit! Are we near twoleg place?" Scarpaw asked looking around.  
"Yes. This is the border where Tigerpelt, Mossclaw and Hawkheart found Stripetail and her kits." Flamefur nodded. She continued walking and Scarpaw followed. Soon she saw big buildings and fences. "Those are twoleg nest's. I don't ever want to hear about about any of you guy's over here without a warrior. You remember what happened."

* * *

Scarpaw was sitting in the clearing surrounded by a huge group of cats. It was the night of the gathering and she along with Tigerpaw, Dustpaw and Patchpaw were chosen to come. She was sitting with a group of apprentices. Bluepaw and Mousepaw of Waterclan and Fuzzypaw and Redpaw of Airclan. As she looked around the clearing she could see the leaders, Blizzardstar of Airclan, Streamstar of Waterclan and Ashstar sitting with the deputies, Mudclaw of Waterclan and Grasswhisper of Airclan. The medicine cats were in a group a little away from the leaders and deputies talking. Toadleap and Waterclan and Dovewing of Airclan were having a hushed conversation with Stripetail.

She spotted Bumblejaw with the other elders. She could recognize Sweetmask of Airclan along with Mudfoot and Swiftstream from Waterclan. Earthclan had not shown up yet so Scarpaw was absent mindlessly peering across the clearing trying to see if she could pick out other cats she had heard of. There was a yowl for the other side of the clearing and Greenstar lead Earthclan into the gathering. The Earthclan cats mixed in with the other cats as Greenstar and his deputy Nightwhisper sat down with the other leaders and deputies. Their medicine cat, Raventail, sat down with the other medicine cats. Two apprentices padded over to the group of apprentices and sat down beside Bluepaw and Mousepaw.

"Hello. How is everyone tonight?" The small white she-cat asked.

"Good. How are you, Vinepaw, Spottedpaw?" Mousepaw asked the black tom with white spots.

"Fine." Spottedpaw huffed.

"This is Scarpaw." Patchpaw flicked her tail towards Scarpaw. The two new apprentices nodded her way and continue talking with the other apprentices. Scarpaw looked around the clearing looking for Babyfang. She spotted her mentor sitting with a group of other warriors. Scarpaw stood up and padded over to the small black-and-white she-cat. Scarpaw sat down beside her mentor and looked over the other warriors. There was a larger golden tom and a small borwn she-cat that smelled of Earthclan, a brown tom with jagged fangs and and a pretty black she-cat with white socks that Scarpaw knew as Echoheart, that smelled of Airclan, and Snowpuddle and Wetsplash of Waterclan.

"Hello Scarpaw." Babyfang meowed.

"Hello." Scarpaw nodded to the other warriors.

"So this is Scarpaw. Very nice to meet you." The tom with jagged fangs nodded.

"Hello - Uh." Scarpaw started and looked at her mentor for help.

"Jaggedfang." Echoheart meowed from beside him. Scarpaw nodded.

"Those cats are Oakmist and Petalfrost." Babyfang nodded towards the cats that smelled of Earthclan.

"Hello Scarpaw." They said at the same time.

"Hello." Scarpaw meowed.

"You have met Jaggedfang. And that is - " Babyfang started.

"Echosong. Icetalon has told me a lot about her already." Scarpaw meowed.

"Icetalon." Echosong meowed and shook her head.

"And those two are Snowpuddle and Wetsplash," Scarpaw nodded towards the two Waterclan cats.

"Let me guess. Icetalon told you about them too." Babyfang meowed.

"And Bramblepelt." Scarpaw twitched her ears with amusement. The other cats looked at her with amusement. The gathering started and was pretty uneventful. Every clan but Earthclan seemed to be thriving. Fireclan headed home and Scarpaw explained everything that happened to her littermates. Then she fell into a very deep sleep.

* * *

Three moons had past since Scarpaw had begone training. Rockpaw and Patchpaw had gained their warrior names, they were now Rockfur and Patchpelt. Wildeflower had two more kits, Sweetkit and clan was having a fest after the attack. Icepaw, Tigerpaw, Quietpaw and Dustpaw had fought off a fox all by themselves. The sun was just setting when Ashstar jumped up on clan ledge. It was a cold leaf-bare night and all the cats where huddled together for warmth.  
"All cat's old enough to catch their own prey gather here under the clan ledge." He yowled. Scarpaw saw Icepaw and his littermates walk over and sit in the middle of the gathering cats. "These cat's have shown us just how loyal they are to Fireclan. We all had our doubts about them." Ashstar looked around. Murmers of agreement went around.  
"Today, these four brave apprentices fought off a fox by themselves. There is no doubt in my mind that these four are ready to become warrior's. I am very proud to look around my clan and see all of you. Flamefur, Redsky, Mosswars and Tanglefur, have these apprentice's learned the warrior code and understand it fully?"  
"Yes they have." Tanglefur meowed. The other three just nodded.  
"Then I, Ashstar, leader of Fireclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentice's. They have trained hard to under stand the ways of your noble code, and I comment them to you as a warrior in their turn. Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the wrrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
The white and bracken tom eye's shone as he nodded and meowed "I do."  
"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Icepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Ice-eye's. Starclan honors your bravery and your loyalty and we welcome you as a fill warrior of Fireclan." Ashstar jumped down and placed his muzzle on top of Ice-eye's head. The young warrior licked his shoulder.  
The leader then moved back and looked at Tigerpaw. "Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the wrrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
The orange tabby she-cat shook with excitement and her voice raised a pitch as she meowed "I do."  
"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Tigerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tigerfur. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and your spirit and we welcome you as a fill warrior of Fireclan." Ashstar repeated what he did with Ice-eye's.  
"Quietpaw, do you promise to uphold the wrrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
Scarpaw could barely hear the young she-cats reply. Ashstar's eye's sparkled with amusment. "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Quietpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Quietfoot. Starclan honors your faith and your independence and we welcome you as a fill warrior of Fireclan." Quietfoot tentatively licked his shoulder.  
"Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ashstar strolled over to the young tom and stood before him.  
"I do." Dustpaw meowed looking Ashstar right in the eye's.  
"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name: Dustpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Duststorm. Starclan honors your strength and your determination and we welcome you as a fill warrior of Fireclan." Ashstar finished. Duststorm licked his shoulder and they looked around as the clan called out their new names. "Ice-eye's! Tigerfur! Quietfoot! Duststorm!"  
Scarpaw looked over at Stripetail who was sitting at the edge of the group. Her eye's shone with pride for her kits. She had called out their names the loudest. Babyfang, who was sitting with Scarpaw, had rushed over to Ice-eye's and was congradulating him. You can tell they like each other. Scarpaw thought to herself with a snort.  
"Tonight these four new warrior's will sit a silent vigil and protect the call as we all sleep." Ashstar called. The clan congratulated the new warrior's one more time before heading to the dens for sleep.  
The next morning Scarpaw woke up early. She stood up and shook the moss from her pelt. Without waking up the others, she slipped out of the apprentice den. She looked around the camp, it was covered in snow that glittered in the sun light. She spotted Emberfang and Babyfang slip out of the warrior's den. They spotted Scarpaw and walked over to her.  
"Your up early. You okay?" Babyfang asked before licking her paw and swiping it over her ear a couple of times. Scarpaw looked at Emberfang, he looked distracted. Before she could answer he looked at Babyfang and meowed;  
"I need to go make dirt. Don't wait up for me." Then he hurried off to the dirt place. Scarpaw had noticed he had been acting differently lately. He was always out of camp. He did more hunting and patrolling then normal. He wasn't like this til Scarpaw had become an apprentice.  
"Hey? I asked if you were okay." Babyfang prodded her side. Scarpaw shook her head and looked at her mentor.  
"Sorry. No I am not. My stomach hurts." She lied. Babyfang looked her up and down.  
"Go see Stripetail. She will probably have something for you." She mewed and gave Scarpaw a lick on the ear. Scarpaw nodded and headed for the medicine cat den. She sliped inside and looked around the clearing. She hadn't been in here since she was a kit.  
"Oh, hello Scarpaw. What do you need?" Stripetail asked looking up from the herbs.  
"My stomach hurts a bit. Babyfang told me to come see you."  
"Let's see." Stripetail walked over and sniffed Scarpaw. "You seem fine. Go try and make dirt. If that doesn't help just go and rest." Scarpaw nodded and left. Just what she wanted. Babyfang had left on patrol, so Scarpaw slipped into the dirt place and looked around for Emberfang. She followed his scent trail to a little opening. Scarpaw looked up to make sure no other cat was around before she slipped out and looked around.  
She couldn't spot Emberfang but he had diffidently been through here. She followed his tracks in the snow, keeping low and hiding in the underbrush. She noticed that his trail was leading right to twoleg place. Emberfang! What are you doing? She screamed to herself. She remembered that Emberfang's other two sons where not full clan born. Their mother had been a kittypet. Was Emberfang still seeing her?  
Scarpaw come up to the border. She followed Emberfang's scent to the far side of a row of twoleg fences. She heard cat's talking behind a bush. She ducted underneath and peered through. She was down wind so she didn't have to worry about being seen, and she wasn't in Fireclan territory so she didn't worry about a patrol finding her.  
She recognized Emberfang's mottled brown pelt the minute she looked at the cats. There were two other cat's with him she didn't know. Another tom who looked just like Emberfang and a brown she-cat. There was a pang in Scarpaw's heart when she noticed the brown she-cat looked a lot like Sliverflame. The sliver queen had died while out on a walk. No cat knows what killed her, whatever it was, it had torn her belly open and she had bled to death.  
Next thing Scarpaw knew, there was a pain in her ear and a cat on top of her. She screeched and jumped out of the bush, with the other cat holding on. She reared up and the other cat fell off. She spun around hissing. It was the other tom, he got up and hissed back at her. She was about to pounce when she heard Emberfang call her name in surprise. Scarpaw back up and few paces and looked over at Emberfang.  
"H-hi." She muttered and tried to relax.  
"What are you doing here?!" He asked looking around wildly, fear scent coming off of him like water off leafs.  
"I followed you. You have been acting weird. I just wanted to know why. I am alone, it's okay."  
"You could have asked. You know you shouldn't be out of camp without a warrior. You could get in serious trouble." Emberfang calmed down. He looked from the tom to the she-cat and finally Scarpaw.  
"You wouldn't have told me the truth! And who are you to be talking about trouble! These are kittypets!" Scarpaw snapped looking at the other cats. The she-cat took a pace back, her neck fur raising.  
"We arn't kittypets!" It was the tom that replied. Scarpaw looked at him, his fur was fluffed out and he was ready to attack at any moment.  
"Stop! There is no reason to fight! Scarpaw, let me explain." Emberfang stepped between Scarpaw and the other tom. Scarpaw took a few deep breaths and looked at Emberfang. Sitting down and relaxing just a bit Scarpaw waited for an explaination.  
"Scarpaw, this is Brownie and our son Mason." Emberfang started. Scarpaw acknowledged them with a nod. Brownie relaxed and little, and Mason nodded back but didn't relax. "Mason is the same age as you. I started coming around more often when he was six moons old. I wanted him to be able to protect his mother and himself. I didn't realize anyone had caught on to me." Emberfang looked at her, sadness and worry filled his eyes.  
"Emberfang, I only caught on because you started disappearing more often after I was made an apprentice. You were always teaching us battle moves and stuff. No other cat knows, I am positive." Scarpaw tried to reassure the mottled brown warrior. "I will keep your secret. I swear."  
Emberfang tail tip twitched with pleasure. He looked at Brownie and Mason and purred. "Thank you Scarpaw. You will make a great warrior when your time comes." Scarpaw purred at the praise.  
"Emberfang, how can you trust her?" Mason meowed his option. Scarpaw looked at him, but there was not hostility or worry in the toms eye's, which he had never taken off of Scarpaw.  
"Because Scarpaw is a very intelligent cat. She knows that is she get's me in trouble, she herself will also get in trouble. And she is not the type a cat to tell, she would be mouse-brained to tell." Emberfang meowed with amusement. "Even though she is already mouse-brained."  
"Am not!" Scarpaw protested.  
"You have been since you were a kit. Seeking out any possible way to get in a fight. Isn't that how you got your scar?" The warrior retorted with a snort. Scarpaw's fur bristled with embarrassment.  
"Excuse me. Scarpaw, your ear is bleeding." Brownie meowed, the she-cat had come over to hear what they were talking about and was looking at Scarpaw's ear.  
"What? Is it?" Scarpaw whipped her paw over her ear and sure enough there was blood.  
"I caught her ear with my claw by accident." Mason mewed. "Sorry." Scarpaw blinked at the tom. The only difference between him and Emberfang was his brown eye's. Emberfang's were green.  
"It's okay. Just another scar to add to my collection and another story for when I am an elder." She shrugged. Emberfang and Brownie's whiskers twitched as she spoke.  
"If you make it that far. Not only where you almost killed as a kit, you don't seem to mind foxes much either. You almost got eaten but that fox yesterday." Emberfang meowed.  
"If I am going to be a great warrior, I can't be afraid of anything!" Scarpaw snapped.  
"Foolish cat." Mason sneered. Scarpaw snapped her head in his direction. "Stupid flea-bag." She retorted. The two glared at each other. What's his problem? She thought to herself.  
"If your gonna fight, put it to good use and train." Emberfang meowed.  
"Sounds fun to watch. Here dear, let me clean your ear first." Brownie mewed and swiftly licked Scarpaw's ear clean. It took all her will power not to flinch away from the other she-cat, even if she wasn't a kittypet.  
"Mason, let's show Scarpaw how much you have learned so far." Emberfang meowed from a safe distance away. Scarpaw's ears twitched with amusement. I am way better than this cat! She thought. She called up everything Babyfang had taught her so far. She waited for Mason to pounce at her, she saw his muscle tense under his pelt then he sprang. At the right moment she rolled on her back and caught the tom with her paws. Using all her strength not to be crushed by his weight, she rolled over and pinned him to the ground. Without thinking she relaxed her grip and Mason took his chance. He pushed his back legs up and flipped Scarpaw over his head.  
Feeling the breath being knocked out of her Scarpaw laid on the ground for a moment before rolling out of the way as Mason brought his paws down. The two young cat's battled until they were both out of breath. Scarpaw flopped onto her side and heaved for air.  
"Very well done, the both of you! I didn't think you could last this long. Scarpaw it's time to go." Emberfang had padded up to the young cats and was staring down at them. The two cats had been training since sun high, and now the sun was setting.  
"Really?! I though I could try and beat her! Can she come again?" Mason heaved himself onto his paws and looked over at Scarpaw who was sitting up.  
"You would never have beaten me! You put up quite a fight for a kittypet." Scarpaw joked.  
"And you put up quiet a fight for a mouse-brained fool." Mason joked back.  
"You two need help." Emberfang sighed and shook his head. "Scarpaw, can I ask you for a favor?"  
Scarpaw nodded and looked at the warrior.  
"Will you come back a train with Mason? He needs a cat who can keep up with him." Emberfang nodged his son. Scarpaw took a minute to think about it. If she said no, it would seem like she didn't want to help out the poor flea-bag but if she said yes, she would seem egar to break the warrior code.  
"Yeah, sure." She shrugged at last. "The flea-bag could use as much training as he can get."  
"And your the cat to teach me? What makes you think your better then me?" Mason retorted shooting her a glare but his eye's only held happiness. Taken aback by his glare, Scarpaw struggled to come up with a come back;  
"I am better because I am going to be the best warrior the world has ever seen."  
"Mhmm. Sure. I will beat you to that." Mason snorted, half mocking half joking.  
"We'll see. Come on Scarpaw, the clan is probably wondering where we are." Emberfang nudged her forward. Saying their good-bye's as they walked, Emberfang and Scarpaw headed for the camp. "If they ask, you scared me and I turned and swiped. Got it?" Emberfang meowed about her ear.  
"Got it. Then you asked me to help you hunt. Which we should do before we get back." Scarpaw added. Emberfang nodded and the two cats went in search of food.  
When they returned to camp no one seemed to have noticed they were gone. Scarpaw was about to drop the mouse she had caught into the fresh-kill pile when Stripetail called to her; "Scarpaw! You can just bring that here for me!"  
Grunting that she had to skip eating, she reluctantly headed for the medicine den. When inside she noticed Stripetail waiting for her;  
"I went to check on you but you weren't in camp. What happened to your ear?"  
Dropping the mouse Scarpaw licked her lips then replied; "I went to make dirt and noticed Emberfang sniffing around. I padded up behind him and accidentally scared him, her turned and swiped at me. He caught my ear." She lied. Stripetail stared at her.  
"Emberfang's claws are bigger than that. If you swiped at you, your ear would be missing. The truth."  
Scarpaw gulped. She should have known Stripetail would know she was lying. I promised I wouldn't tell! She frantically thought; "Emberfang left camp and I followed him. He – he..." She started.  
"He went to twoleg place to see his son and mate." Stripetail finished.  
"How did you know!" Scarpaw meowed.  
"Not hard to tell. He was bound to go back and find another mate."  
"Another? What do you mean?"  
"His first mate, Bramblepelt and Tangletalon's mother, was hit by a monster on the thunderpath in twoleg place. He was grief stricken and heart broken. Then he met Brownie."  
"How do you know? His son is the same age as I am. You weren't around when I was first born!" Scarpaw protested.  
"Spottedpelt told me about his first mate, and I was there when he met Brownie. Of do you not remember I was a loner?" Stripetail blinked. Scarpaw nodded and thought for a moment.  
"So what's going to happen to him? And me? Will we get in trouble?" Scarpaw looked around nervously.  
"I will keep your secret for right now. If you continue to go after this, I will have to tell Ashstar." Stripetail shook her head sadly. "Just be careful. Thank you for the mouse." Scarpaw dipped her head and left. She grabbed a black bird and went to eat with her littermates.  
"What happened to your ear?" Rainpaw asked through a bit a mouse.  
"I scared Emberfang by accident and he swiped at me." Scarpaw flicked the question a side with her tail. Rainpaw muttered something to Leopardpaw and they both stared at her.  
"Mossclaw is such a great mentor! I am so glad I got him!" Leopardpaw mewed.  
"Did you see Rockfur catch that frog? He was so swift!" Bramblepaw meowed looking over to where Rockfur was sharing tongues with Patchpelt. Patchpelt was expecting kits. Rockfur looked over and spotted Bramblepaw looking at him. He gave Patchpelt one last lick and walked over.  
"Is everything alright?" He asked Bramblepaw.  
"Oh! Y- yes. Just telling them about the frog you caught." Bramblepaw mewed. "It was really awesome!"  
"Thank you. I wasn't surpirsed when you caught that mouse! Your pretty light on your feet. Maybe we can hunt together when your a warrior." Rockfur purred. Scarpaw, Leopardpaw and Rainpaw almost bursted out laughing.  
"Bramblepaw and Rockfur are completely unaware that we are here." Leopardpaw sighed.  
"Not to mention they arn't even trying to hide the fact that they are mooning over each other." Rainpaw snorted.  
"Leave them alone. They like each other. It is the same with you Leopardpaw. You can barely hide the fact that you like Mossclaw!" Scarpaw swated at her sister.  
"Oh? Do you like someone?" Leopardpaw swated back.  
"No! I am just saying, if you are in love you shouldn't have to hide it!" Scarpaw stated. "I have had a long day. I am going to sleep." She yawned and headed for her nest in the apprentice den.

* * *

**Waterclan**  
**Leader** – Streamstar – Sliver-and-black she-cat  
**Deputy** – Mudclaw – Huge brown tom  
**Medicine Cat** – Toadleap – Black-and-brown she-cat  
Apprentice - Bluepaw

**Warrior's**

Creekstorm – Brown tom  
Lizardfeather – Light brown tom with a fuzzy tail  
Apprentice - Mousepaw  
Wetsplash - Redish brown she-cat  
Icewater – Gray-blue tom  
Apprentice - Mudpaw  
Marshfoot – Brown tom with a black foot  
Mistberry – Blue tom with white spots  
Apprentice - Brightpaw  
Poolheart – Black she-cat with a white heart on her shoulder  
Shimmerpool – Sliver she-cat  
Snowpuddle – White tom  
Loudpelt – Orange-and-white tom

**Apprentice's**  
Bluepaw – Blue-gray she-cat  
Brightpaw – White she-cat  
Mousepaw – Grey tom  
Mudpaw – Dark brown tom

**Queen's**  
Dawnflower – Orange-and-white she-cat  
Fuzzyfur – Fuzzy grey she-cat  
Rainstorm – Blue-and-white she-cat

**Elder's**  
Rainflower – Black she-cat  
Mudfoot – White tom with brown paws  
Swiftstream – Brown she-cat

**Airclan**  
**Leader** – Blizzardstar – Pure white tom  
**Deputy** - Grasswhisper – A black she-cat who used to be a rouge and join the clan when she was young after being saved by Dovewing.  
**Medicine cat** - Dovewing – Pretty amber she-cat.

**Warrior's**  
Driftpool – A beautiful gray blue she-cat with wavie hair that make's it look like a pool of water  
Duckmask – a black tom with a golden mussle like a mask.  
Breezelight – a white tom.  
Echoheart – a pretty black she-cat with white socks  
Jaggedfang – a brown tom with jagged broken fangs  
Lionfur – a young she-cat with a pelt the coulor of a lion her sister is Ivyflower  
Ivyflower – a young she-cat with ivy green eyes her sister is Lionfur  
Leafeyes – a tom with leaf green eyes and a purly brown body.  
Moleface – a tom with a brown face and a white body.

**Apprentice's **  
Sneezepaw – a blue gray tom who sneeze's ragularly  
Pearpaw – a brown she-cat. Sister of Redpaw and Mossypaw  
Redpaw – a white she-cat with a red tail. Sister of Pearpaw and Mossypaw  
Mossypaw – a white tom with green eyes. Only brother of Pearpaw and Redpaw  
Fuzzypaw – a orange and white tom. He is very fuzzy.

**Queen's**  
Moonflower - a white she-cat. Mother of Frostkit, Olivekit, Morningkit and Milkkit  
Smalltail – a small golden she-cat with the smallest tail in the clan. Expecting

**Elder's**  
Silvermoon - a small silver she-cat. Mother of Smalltail and Driftpool.  
Sweetmask - a black and white she-cat. Mother of many lost warrior's and Ivypool and Lionfur.  
Lostfoot – a large brown tom who has a white foot and likes to wonder.

**Earthclan**  
**Leader** – Greenstar – a large brown tom with brilant green eyes.  
**Deputy** – Nightwhisper – a black she-cat.  
**Medicine Cat** – Raventail – a black and red tom.

**Warrior's**  
Reednose – a black she-cat with a red muzzle. Greenstar's sister.  
Shrewbrook – a golden she-cat. Oakmist's mate.  
Petalfrost – Small brown she-cat. Wolfcloud's mate.  
Oakmist – a large golden tom. Shrewbrooks mate.  
Wolfcloud – a large gray tom. Petalfrost's mate.  
Rubbleears – small black tom with brown ears. Vinepaws and Spottedpaws father.

**Apprentice's**  
Vinepaw – a small white she-cat with a black sripe down her side that looks like a vine. Spottedpaws sister.  
Spottedpaw – a black tom with white spot's. Vinepaws brother.

**Queen's**  
Dustflower – small dark brown she-cat. Mother of Tanglekit, Tinykit, Sorrelkit and Rabbitkit. Sister of Raventail, Oakmist and Petalfrost

.  
**Elder's**  
Twigpoppy – a small brown tom. Thrushdrop's brother  
Thrushdrop – a large thrush coloured tom. Twigpoppys brother and Honeyflowers mate.  
Honeyflower – a small golden she-cat, mother of Dustflower, Raventail, Oakmist and Petalfrost.


End file.
